Watashi no Hikari
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/Long-Oneshot/Hinata memicingkan matanya tajam dan penuh amarah pada sosok bertudung hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Seolah-olah tatapannya itu mewakili apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada sosok itu. "Hinata, maafkan aku."/Dedicated to NHDD#1/R&R. Enjoy.


_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Watashi no Hikari©Tsukiyomi Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Tragedy(Maybe)/Crime/Angst(Maybe)**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's, Rape, Bloody Scene(Just a Little), etc.**_

_**This fic dedicated to NHDD#1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope You all like it**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tempat yang indah dipenuhi bunyi derunya ombak lautan. Sebuah tempat yang indah dipenuhi karang bebatuan yang kokoh. Sebuah tempat indah dipenuhi pasir putih yang berkilauan. Sebuah tempat indah dengan banyaknya hembusan angin lembut.

Nampak beberapa pasang burung di angkasa sana menari dengan gembiranya. Beberapa pasang burung kecil itu terbang menari dengan sangat cantik ditemani oleh kilaunya sinar matahari jingga. Warna biru laut kini kian berubah menjadi keoranyean. Sang Raja siang itu akan segera meninggalkan tempat singgasananya. Sang matahari pun terpantul jelas dan nampak lebih besar karena biasaan air laut.

Helaian rambut berwarna indigo itu bergerak menari-nari ke sana kemari dengan gemulai terkena hembusan angin. Begitu pun dengan gaun pengantin putih yang melekat ditubuhnya yang mungil. Gaun pengantin yang ia damba-dambakan akan dipakainya di hari pernikahannya yang suci.

Sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik. Dirancang olehnya sendiri karena gadis itu akan merasa puas jika ia yang mengerjakannya—tak ingin ada campur tangan orang lain mengenai gaun pernikahannya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya yang terbalut dengan sarung tangan putih saling bertaut di depan dadanya—seperti tengah berdo'a. Kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan mutiara itu nampak menatap ke depan dengan penuh pengharapan. Harapan agar matahari itu tak terbenam, karena ia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi.

Rambut berwarna indigo yang dimiliki oleh gadis bermata mutiara itu nampak tak terhias apa-apa selain hanya wajahnya saja—berwarna putih seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir di balik kulit mulusnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat; lemah. Raut wajahnya pun menampakan kelelahan yang tiada-tara. Lelah akan mengarungi kehidupan kejam yang tengah ia jalani sekarang ini.

Kedua mata itu berkedip selama satu detik, dan beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya sampai menimbulkan bekas tak kentara terlihat di kedua pipinya yang tirus. Kepala itu tertunduk lemah dan tak lama kemudian kedua bahu gadis itu nampak gemetar karena tangisan yang kini ia lakukan.

Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi jika membasahi gaun pengantin yang telah ia rancang sendiri dengan susah payah. Gadis itu ingin menghapus segala kegundahan dan penderitaan yang ia alami dengan menangis. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan di sisa hidupnya. Menangis dan terus menangis hingga tiba-tiba saja mendadak kedua kakinya terasa lemas—tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus itu akan segera menyentuh tanah jika tak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tak perlu gadis itu membalikan badannya, karena hatinya sudah tahu akan sosok yang tengah memberikan sebuah sandaran untuknya.

"Hinata…" Sosok pria yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam di belakang gadis itu berucap lirih memanggil nama sang gadis. Seolah-olah jika ucapannya itu hanya akan ia lantunkan saat ini saja.

"A-aku… baik-baik saja, Naruto." Sang gadis menjawab dengan suara parau dan nyaris seperti bisikan lemah. Suaranya seolah lenyap terbawa hembusan angin laut.

"Kau tidak—"

"Biarkanlah seperti ini—kumohon!" Gadis itu memohon di tengah rasa sakit yang ia kian rasakan di jantungnya.

Kedua tangan kekar yang kini memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping nampak semakin erat. Dan kenyataannya tangan itu tak mau untuk melepaskannya, karena jika ia melepaskannya maka tubuh gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu akan selamanya jatuh dan bersatu dengan tanah.

Raut wajah pemuda tampan beriris safir itu melembut dan terlihat berkilauan karena sorot sinar matahari yang beberapa menit lagi akan tenggelam. Pemuda itu menaruh dagunya di atas salah satu bahu sang gadis. Dan dapat dirasakan oleh pemuda itu jika kini 'cahaya-nya' tengah berusaha untuk menangkap sejumlah oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Begitu miris dan sangat menyakitkan melihatnya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini, Hinata. Sekarang lebih baik kau istiarahat saja," nasihat Naruto dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada tubuh Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia tersenyum lembut sampai lesung pipit di pipi kanannya terlihat membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah Naruto dengan penuh perasaan sayang. "Kau tahu jika aku tak akan bertahan sampai esok hari. Yang ingin kulakukan sebelum pergi adalah hanya bersama denganmu."

"Tidak—pasti! Pasti kau akan bisa melewati satu malam lagi. Yakinlah, Hinata!"

Hinata menggelengkan kembali kepalanya pelan. Air mata kembali jatuh tiada henti dari kedua mata lavendernya. "Tidak bisa—"

"Kau berjanji bukan jika setelah menikah nanti kau ingin pergi keliling dunia bersamaku. Kau berjanji padaku jika kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Kau tak boleh mengingkari janji yang sudah kau ikrarkan padaku!" Naruto memotong cepat ucapan Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu yang masih bertengger manis di kedua pipinya. Mata pemuda yang sewarna dengan lautan itu nampak memerah; menahan tangis. Raut wajah tak mau kehilangan menghiasi dengan jelas.

"Maaf—seharusnya aku tak mengucapkan janji yang tak bisa aku tepati."

"…" Naruto menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"…"

"…"

"Tapi, bukankah aku sudah menepati satu janjiku? Janji bahwa aku ingin menikah denganmu dengan suasana yang penuh dengan desiran ombak dan matahari terbenam."

"…"

"Aku tidak akan—"

"Uhuukk! Uhuukk!" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dan jatuh terduduk dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"HINATAAA!" Teriak Naruto panik dan takut jika orang tercintanya akan segera meninggalkannya—selamanya.

"Uhuukk! Uhuukk!"

Tes!

Sebuah cairan kental nampak menetes dari sela-sela tangan Hinata yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna dan langsung mendekap tubuh Hinata dari samping.

"Bertahanlah!—Hinata, kumohon!"

Dipaksakannya bibir yang gemetar dan berlumuran darah itu untuk tersenyum. "Na-Naruto… bo-boleh… kah… aku bertanya s-sesuatu?" tanyanya disela batuk darahnya yang semakin menjadi. Gadis itu berusaha untuk kuat dengan menahan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan di bagian ulu hatinya dan terlebih jantungnya yang terasa di genggam kuat tak berprikemanusiaan.

"Katakan!"

"Apa… kau… menyesal… me-menikah denganku hanya dalam waktu… sesingkat ini?"

Naruto menggeleng kepala kuat dan segaris aliran air mata tercipta di pipinya. "Aku sangat bahagia, Hinata."

"…"

"…"

Mata lavender itu meredup dan perlahan kehilangan cahayanya. "Na-ru-to…"

"Ya?"

"Ini… permintaan… ter-akhirku…"

"Akan kulakukan apapun permintaanmu, Hinata."

"Ci—cium aku!" Hinata menaruh salah satu tangannya di dada Naruto untuk merasakan degup jantung kekasihnya itu. Bibir pucat yang ternodakan oleh darah itu nampak tersenyum lembut. Sebuah raut wajah kebahagian tercipta di wajahnya yang pucat memutih.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata didadanya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang satunya. Pelan dan pasti bibir keduanya bersatu untuk yang pertama kalinya dan juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pemuda itu memperdalam ciumannya dan terisak pelan ketika dirasanya tangan kekasihnya itu sudah tak membalas genggaman tangannya bahkan sudah tak membalas ciumannya.

Disela-sela bibir keduanya bertemu, segaris aliran darah mengalir turun ke leher Hinata yang berasal dari mulutnya. Naruto tak peduli sama sekali jika kini ciumannya terasa sedikit aneh karena bercampur dengan darah. Ia semakin mendekap tubuh gadis itu dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau jahat.—tidak boleh! Tidak boleh kau meninggalkankku seperti ini, Hinata."

"…"

"HINAAATAAAAAA!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"CUT!" Teriak sang produser dengan wajah puas.

"Bagus sekali mereka memerankannya."

"Ya, benar!"

"Ceritannya sangat menyedihkan."

"Aku sampai menangis."

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara riuh tepuk tangan membahana di lokasi syuting itu membuat Naruto akhirnya tersadar dan membantu Hinata untuk bangkit berdiri. Di wajah keduanya tercipta semburat merah tipis dan saling melempar senyum. Begitupun dengan raut wajah para kru maupun sang sutradara yang merasa puas akan film yang telah selesai ia garap.

—Film yang menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis yang sudah di vonis menderita gagal jantung dan kanker hati. Mereka berdua dipermainkan oleh takdir yang kejam; tak pandang bulu. Seorang pemuda bernama Yoru—Naruto—adalah seorang alcoholic sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Seorang gadis lugu yang bernama Hikari—Hinata—bertemu dengannya saat di rumah sakit. Dengan ketulusan hati sang gadis, akhirnya pemuda itu kembali meraih 'cahaya' di kehidupannya. Namun, akhirnya pemuda itu harus kehilangan cahayanya kembali karena memang takdir mereka berdua sudah digariskan seperti itu—

Dua orang manager dari kedua masing-masing aktris-aktor itu datang mendekat dan menyalami keduanya bergantian. Raut wajah kagum dan bangga meluap lepas dari wajah keduanya.

"Sangat mengesankan!" ucap seorang pria—kira-kira berumur 30 tahunan—berambut coklat pendek pada Naruto. Beberapa kali ia menepuk bahu tegap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum bangga.

"Terima kasih, Manajer Iruka!" balas Naruto kikuk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Merasa jika pujian yang dilontarkan oleh manajer sekaligus ayah angkatnya itu berlebihan untuk kali ini.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ke tempat dimana tadi lawan mainnya berdiri. Kosong. Sosok gadis berambut indigo itu sudah tak berdiri lagi di sampingnya. Dan kedua bola mata sewarna dengan lautan itu segera mencarinya di tengah banyaknya kerumunan kru maupun penonton.

"Dia mungkin pergi untuk istirahat. Tenang saja! Kau bisa menemuinya setelah pemberesan di lokasi syuting ini selesai," ucap Iruka.

Naruto tak tahu harus membalas ucapan ayah angkatnya itu bagaimana. Sebab, walaupun ia menyangkal jika ia sedang tak mencari gadis itu, tetap saja ayah angkatnya itu akan meledek dan memojokkannya habis-habisan. Alhasil ia hanya bisa nyengir dan berjalan pelan ke sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat dan ganti pakaian yang memang sudah disediakan di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo sepunggung itu nampak terdiam di dalam mobil BMW silver miliknya sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah berganti pakaian menjadi sebuah terusan gaun selutut berwarna merah marun tanpa lengan, membuat bahu dan dadanya terekspos jelas. Putih, bersih, dan terlihat sangat lembut jika di sentuh. Rambutnya masih tergerai dengan indah namun wajahnya terlihat lebih _fresh _dan bercahaya karena _make-up_.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan bosan. Bosan menunggu seseorang yang kiranya sudah membuat janji dengannya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Dia lama sekali," gerutu Hinata kesal dan menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya.

Bruk! Seseorang sedikit menabrak kaca mobil sampingnya membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas dari dalam karena warna kaca mobilnya adalah hitam. Sampai sebuah suara terdengar dari luar yang membuat ia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata dan meneliti baik-baik penampilan sosok orang yang kini tengah berdiri terengah-engah kelelahan seperti habis lari marathon di hadapannya.

"Hi-nata… hahh.. haahhh…"

"Ah! Aku kira siapa. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Ia menatap tubuh Naruto yang terbalut oleh jaket hitam sebatas lutut dan juga sebuah topi coklat yang kini menutupi rambut pirangnya. Tak lupa sebuah kacamata hitam juga menutupi kedua matanya. Kali ini, Naruto seperti seorang mafia atau pembunuh bayaran yang sedang menyamar.

"Aku tak akan bisa keluar dari hotel itu jika aku tak menyamar seperti ini," jawab Naruto dan membuka kacamatanya.

"Hmmmppphhh~! Hinata menahan tawanya dengan menutup bibirnya rapat dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Cara penyamaranmu ini sangat mencolok sekali. Yang ada kau akan di kira seorang penjahat atau semacamnya."

"Ah! Aku tak peduli. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera pergi dari sini."

"Baik-baik." Hinata memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Naruto dan kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya pelan.

Naruto berjalan memutar ke depan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia membuka topi dan juga jaket yang ia kenakan. Sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena memakai topi tadi. Tak di hiraukan olehnya sama sekali jika wajah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya memerah. Yang ada ia hanya nyengir pada Hinata dan menjalan mobilnya untuk pergi ke tempat di mana mereka sudah rencanakan.

Lima menit berlalu sejak keduanya meninggalkan tempat parkir di sebuah hotel tempat di mana mereka menginap. Hinata mencuri-curi pandang melihat wajah Naruto dan Naruto sendiri tengah bersiul ria dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di stir kemudi.

"Naruto…"

"Hinata…"

**Psssshhhhhh!**

Wajah keduanya langsung memerah karena kejadian memanggil nama masing-masing di waktu yang bersamaaan. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum agar menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dan sedikit melirik sosok Hinata di sampingnya.

"Hanya… memanggilmu saja," jawab Hinata pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan dengan kikuk menyelipkan helaian rambut panjang bagian depannya ke belakang telinga.

Naruto nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dan sedikit tak mengerti akan jawaban dari Hinata. Namun pada akhirnya tak di tanyakannya lebih lanjut maksud ucapannya itu apa. Ia memberhentikan laju mobilnya karena sebuah _traffic light_ di depan sana.

"Aku harap peran kita berdua di drama film itu cukup mampu untuk membungkam mulut sang sutradara gendut itu," komentar Naruto agak sinis.

"Eh? Sutradara gendut?—maksudmu, Mr. James?" tanya Hinata dan memandang wajah Naruto dengan kedua bola mata menyipit.

"Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Tapi, kau jangan bilang padanya mengenai kata-kataku tadi."

Hinata terkekeh kecil namun cukup membuat Naruto tak berkedip selama melihatnya. "Baik. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Dan aku cukup yakin jika kita memerankan kedua tokoh utama dalam film itu sangatlah bagus. Terbukti banyak yang memuji kita."

"Sejujurnya aku tak suka dipuji—maksudku, ya, aku menerima sebuah pujian, tapi aku lebih suka jika mendapat kritikan. Dengan begitu aku akan tahu di mana kekuaranganku dalam berakting," ucap Naruto.

"Menurutku semua pujian yang banyak dilontarkan oleh orang-orang itu sangatlah tepat. Kau hebat dalam berakting, dan kau pun hebat dalam menggambarkan sebuah perasaan lewat kata-kata," puji Hinata.

"Ah! Kau jangan memujiku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti kau terpesona padaku dan memintaku untuk jadi—awww!"

"Rasakan itu!" ucap Hinata setelah selesai menghadiahi lengan Naruto dengan sebuah cubitan keras.

"Hhhhhh! Lalu, kekuranganku apa?"

"Aku belum menemukannya."

"Heeeee~ benarkah itu, Hinata?"

"Uhmm…"

"Mau dengar pendapatku mengenai dirimu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dan memandang Hinata serius.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Tapi, kena—"

Tin! Tin!

Sebuah klakson mobil yang berasal dari belakang mobil Naruto, membuatnya tersadar jika lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Dengan gerutuan tak jelas akhirnya Naruto menjalankan mobilnya kembali dan terdiam sampai tempat tujuan mereka.

Diam-diam Hinata menghela napas lega karena ia tak mau mendengar pendapat Naruto mengenai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun dengan susah payah akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto bisa berjalan bebas di tengah kerumunan orang tanpa harus takut akan ketahuan identitas mereka yang asli. Karena mereka kini dalam penyamaran sempurna yang tak mudah diketahui oleh para fans mereka.

Mereka berdua, sesampainya di Konoha Land langsung masuk ke dalam masing-masing toilet dengan satu buah tas jinjing di tangan mereka yang isinya adalah perlengkapan penyamaran yang akan mereka pakai. Dan kali ini penyamaran mereka tidaklah terlalu menarik perhatian.

Hinata hanya memakai celana pendek hitam sedikit di atas lutut dengan dipadukan sebuah tank-top berwarna merah marun, setelahnya ditutupi oleh bolero dengan model jarring-jaring berwarna hitam. Selebihnya ia hanya menggulung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi dan menutupi helaian rambutnya dengan topi warna merah.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dengan atasan kemeja berwarna oranye berlengan pendek. Kali ini Naruto memakai sebuah wig pendek sesuai dengan gaya rambutnya dan juga sebuah kontak lensa berwarna hitam.

Orang-orang yang ada di taman bermain itu tak akan tahu jika mereka berdua adalah seorang artis yang tengah naik daun. Mereka akan mengira jika Naruto dan Hinata adalah seorang sepasang kekasih yang juga ingin menikmati wahana permainan di Konoha Land ini.

"Naruto, kita istirahat dulu. Aku lelah dan sedikit mual," ungkap Hinata dan sedikit menarik ujung lengan kemeja Naruto. Ia mengusap setitik keringat yang muncul didahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Suara deru nafasnya sedikit tak teratur karena memang Hinata merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Seperti bergumul dan meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

"Ok." Balas Naruto dan menuntun Hinata agar mengikutinya ke tempat duduk yang terbuat dari kayu di bawah sebuah pohon oak, tak jauh di mana ada wahana rumah hantu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Mual sekali. Seharusnya aku tak ikut denganmu naik _rollercoaster_."

"Maaf 'kan aku!" sesal Naruto dan mengelus lembut punggung Hinata ketika gadis itu membungkuk rendah.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin ini efek karena pertama kalinya naik permainan seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Kau lapar?"

Hinata mengangguk dan berpikiran mungkin dengan makan akan mengurangi rasa mual di perutnya. Lagi pula ia memang belum makan setelah syuting episode terakhir drama film yang ia mainkan.

Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata dan tersenyum lebar. Lebar dan secerah matahari persis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu tak sengaja di sebuah galleri pameran lukisan.

"_Aku takut jika aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu lagi, Naruto. Aku… terlanjur mencintaimu,"_ batin Hinata.

"Hinata, aku—"

"Ya?" tanya Hinata—terlampau cepat. Membuat rona kemerahan muncul begitu saja di kedua pipinya yang ranum.

"Maaf. Silahkan teruskan apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Hinata dan langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Nanti saja. Ayo! Kita cari tempat duduk yang sepi dan nyaman." Tanpa mendengarkan gerutuan Hinata karena terlalu cepat berjalan, Naruto terus saja menggandeng tangannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah café mungil. Naruto memilih tempat duduk di bagian paling dalam dan tentunya sepi pengunjung. Membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau—APAA?" tanya Hinata dengan suara keras dan tentunya itu di luar _image_-nya yang terkesan kalem dan lembut. Wajah Hinata seketika berubah drastis dari putih menjadi semerah tomat. Malu dan sekaligus terkejut mendengar penuturan kata yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Ia semakin gelagapan ketika tangan kanannya yang berada di atas meja di genggam lembut oleh Naruto.

"Reaksimu tak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Aku pikir kau akan langsung pingsan atau bahkan tak mampu berteriak seperti itu." Entah ejekan atau pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto pada Hinata. Ia terkekeh geli ketika memandang tangan Hinata yang sedang di genggam olehnya sedikit gemetar.

"Eh? Uh—ngg~" Hinata menggumam tak jelas dan bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Uhm!" Hinata sedikit berdehem gugup.

"Kalau kau menolakku, kau ini termasuk gadis yang kejam. Aku sudah menahan perasaanku selama dua tahun lebih, dan selama itu aku hanya bisa bersabar."

Hinata terperanjat terkejut. "D-dua tahun? Kau—menyukaiku selama itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau salah! Bukan menyukai, tapi aku mencintaimu selama itu."

"Be-benarkah? Naruto… sebenarnya aku juga memendam perasaanku padamu dari dulu. Aku pikir kau tak punya perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi rupanya—"

"Kau menerimaku atau menolakku?"

"Sudah jelas aku menerimamu. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Yang seharusnya berterima kasih adalah aku. Terima kasih, Hinata." Naruto langsung mengecup pelan punggung tangan Hinata. _"Dan terima kasih karena kau rencanaku berjalan lancar,"_ batinnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Orang-orang melihat kita."

"Biar saja! O, ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berwarna putih yang sangat cantik. Bandul dari kalung putih cantik itu adalah sebuah kristal berbentuk bulat yang didalamnya terdapat kelopak bunga sakura.

"Kalung itu… untukku?" tanya Hinata dan memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan.

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekat pada Hinata dan bersimpuh di depan gadis itu. Lagi-lagi perbuatannya membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Hinata. "Kalung ini milik adikku. Ia pernah bilang, jika aku boleh memberikannya pada seseorang yang berarti untukku. Hinata, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Karena itu, jagalah kalung ini baik-baik!"

Kedua mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa semua yang terjadi hari ini bagaikan mimpi. Tapi, semua ini kenyataan, ia berhasil mewujudkan harapan hatinya dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Dan ia berharap jika kisah percintaannya tak akan sama dengan kisah cinta yang mereka perankan di drama film mereka.

"Aku berjanji, Naruto. Terima kasih!" Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto, melupakan sejenak jika kini keduanya jadi tontonan banyak orang.

"Ehm! Maaf mengganggu. Boleh aku minta tanda tangan kalian berdua?"

"Mengganggu saja!" batin keduanya namun sebuah senyuman ramah terpeta jelas di bibir keduanya.

"Tentu boleh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu dan berita jika kedua artis yang sedang naik daun itu menjadi sepasang kekasih sudah tersebar luas. Banyak majalah dan koran yang memuat tentang Hinata dan Naruto. Sekaligus juga memuat tentang latar belakang kehidupan mereka.

Naruto membaca sebuah koran yang membahas mengenai latar belakang keluarga Hinata beserta dirinya dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Sepenggenggal kata di dalam kolom kecil di koran itu berhasil menyita manik biru laut milik pemuda berambut kuning itu.

_Dan dapat diketahui jika Hinata, adalah seorang putri tunggal dari seorang pejabat kaya yang menjabat di kota Sunagakure. Ayahnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, membenarkan dan mengakui jika Hinata adalah putri satu-satunya yang ia punya. Bagi sebagian orang sungguh mengejutkan, anak dari seorang pejabat menjadi seorang aktris terkenal dan namanya sudah diperbincangkan di kalangan yang drajatnya tinggi._

_Begitupun dengan Naruto, ia adalah seorang anak pertama dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dengan Namikaze Minato. Kini semuanya tahu, jika bakat akting yang dimiliki oleh Naruto turunan dari kedua orang tuanya. Karena Kushina dan Minato merupakan seorang artist dulunya. Dan kabar mengenai anak kedua mereka masih belum—_

Naruto langsung melipat korannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia bahkan belum membaca isi koran itu sepenuhnya. "Putri tunggal? Cih! Wartawan itu tak menggali sangat dalam mengenai latar belakangnya. Mereka tak tahu jika Hyuuga Hiashi mempunyai 3 orang anak," ucapnya.

Glek! Glek!

Naruto meminum kembali kaleng soda yang ia genggam dari tadi dan langsung membuangnya setelah ia rasa kaleng itu sudah kosong. Ia berjalan ke arah buffet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengambil salah satu figura foto di antara banyaknya figura foto di sana.

Tangan Naruto mengelus pelan permukaan kaca foto dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Selamat pagi! Adikku yang manis. Kau tahu? Rencana kakak sedikit lagi akan berjalan lancar. Tentunya kau mendo'akan kakak 'kan?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"…"

"O, ya, kakak sudah memberikan kalungmu padanya. Dengan begitu pasti ia akan mengingat mengenai dirimu sedikit demi sedikit," ucap Naruto dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Membukanya sambil tetap membawa figura foto di tangannya. Ia dekap figura itu di dadanya dan sebuah senyuman menyeramkan terlukis di bibirnya.

"_Tunggu saja 'hadiah manis' dariku untukmu, Sayang!"_ batin Naruto dan memegang dadanya erat. Seolah dadanya itu tengah terluka sangat dalam dan terasa sakit tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di dalam kamar mandi. Sebuah wajah pucat dan pandangan mata kosong tergambar jelas di dalam cermin. Tangan kanannya yang sedikit gemetar mengusap ke belakang untaian rambut depannya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Tangan itu kemudian bergerak menghidupkan kran air di wastafel dan membasahi tangannya.

Ia usapkan tangan yang sudah basah itu ke daerah sekitar mulut dan dagunya. Guna membersihkan bekas muntahan yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu. Ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu karena rasa mual di perutnya.

Bruk!

Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan menutup mulutnya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja menganak sungai. Suara isakan yang terdengar sangat sedih dan memilukan terdengar darinya. "Apa—apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah—"

Kring! Kring!

Suara dering telepon yang berasal dari kamarnya membuat Hinata memberhentikan tangisannya. Dengan kedua lutut yang masih terasa lemas ia bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Jari-jari lentiknya menyisir pelan rambutnya yang memang tadi sengaja ia basahi. Membuat jejak tetesan air tak kentara terlihat di karpet berludru miliknya.

Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon dan dengan ragu-ragu mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya. "Si-siapa?"

"_Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Naruto di sebrang telepon dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir di indra pendengarannya.

"Ya—baik-baik saja. Ada apa, Naruto?"

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Datanglah ke café waktu itu jam 5 sore nanti. Kau bisa 'kan?"_

"Tentu. Ada juga yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Naruto." Hinata mendapat satu alasan kuat dibalik rasa mual di perutnya.

"_Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata."_

"—aku juga," jawab Hinata pelan dan menutup teleponnya. Ia mengusap pelan bekas air mata dipipinya dan kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi percikan air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah akan terbenam dan digantikan dengan kehadiran bulan. Waktu seakan bergulir begitu cepat tanpa di rasa. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Hinata. Ia menatap kembali pantulan wajahnya di sebuah cermin yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Begitu pucat dan terlihat lesu. Mengingat kejadian pagi tadi membuatnya tak ingin memasukan asupan makanan apapun kecuali air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Ia meraih tas kecil sekaligus sebagai tempat menyimpan uang, ponsel, juga make-up di samping tempat ia duduk dan langsung ke luar dari dalam mobil. Kedua tangan mungilnya merapatkan mantel tebal berwarna krem yang ia kenakan serta menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Dingin. Rasanya seperti sedang dikelilingi oleh banyaknya bongkahan es yang besar.

Dengan pelan akhirnya ia langkahkan juga kedua kakinya mendekati café yang sudah ia janjikan dengan kekasihnya itu. Masuk ke dalam dan mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya di antara banyaknya pengunjung yang menatapnya bingung dan juga sedikit terkejut. Hinata tahu jika dirinya tengah jadi bahan perhatian. Namun akhirnya ia segera masuk lebih dalam dan menanyakan sosok Naruto pada salah satu pelayan di café itu.

Tak ada yang melihatnya datang ataupun memesan meja. Begitu jawaban yang Hinata dapat dari setiap pelayan yang ia tanya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu kesal akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih untuk istirahat duduk sebentar dan memesan minuman yang rasanya segar.

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya di atas meja. Kedua mata cantik miliknya memandang keluar jendela yang kini tengah turun salju. "Pantas saja udaranya dingin sekali. Ternyata turun salju," gumamnya pelan. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan beberapa digit nomor dan langsung ia dekatkan ke telinga kanannya.

Tuut! Tuut!

"Hhhhh… dia seperti sedang mempermainkanku," ucap Hinata dan memasukan kembali ponselnya.

Kedua matanya melirik kembali ke jendela dan memandang langit di atas sana yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Hari sudah malam dan tak terasa Hinata sudah menunggu Naruto selama 2 jam di dalam café itu. Ia mencoba menghubunginya seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban karena nomor kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja tak aktif hari ini.

Membenahi letak jaketnya, Hinata lekas berdiri dan kemudian keluar dari café itu dengan pandangan mata sendu. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran di dalam otaknya. Namun, beberapa kali ia yakinkan hatinya jika mungkin Naruto lupa akan janjinya hari ini. Atau mungkin karena ia sedang sibuk.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan langkahnya karena baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Kenapa aku tidak mencoba menghubungi Paman Iruka?" gumamnya dan menautkan kedua alis bingung.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun kedua tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam tas. Segera ia menghubungi ayah angkat kekasihnya itu dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara seseorang. Hinata tersenyum lega. "Selamat malam, Paman! Apakah Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah?"

'_Ya, dia tidak ada di rumah. Apakah ia tak memberitahumu sebelumnya?'_

"Be-beritahu… apa?"

'_Naruto pergi ke Amerika tiga jam yang lalu untuk waktu yang sedikit lama. Sekitar satu tahun. Dia tidak berpamitan padamu, Nak Hinata?'_

Deg! Jantungnya serasa akan berhenti berdetak pada saat itu juga. Kedua mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca dan kedua lututnya terasa lemas.

"Naruto? Sa-satu tahun di… Amerika?"

'_Ya, benar. Kau tidak ap—'_

Klik! Tut! Tut!

Hinata mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak dan langsung berlari menuju mobilnya. Masuk ke dalamnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya sedikit keras karena rasa kesal, kecewa dan marah. "Hiks… hiks… Naruto! Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan hal ini padamu. Bahwa aku sedang me—hmmmmpphhh!"

Sebuah sapu tangan menutupi mulutnya dari arah belakang. Ia melihat dari kaca mobil bagian depan jika ada seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang menyumpal mulutnya. Hinata mecoba memberontak dan memukul-mukul lengan yang melingkari lehernya dari belakang itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia menghirup bau aneh dari sapu tangan itu dan segalanya berubah jadi gelap. Dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Sesosok orang di belakang Hinata tersenyum lebar namun pandangan keduanya matanya kosong. Tak ada emosi dan tak ada ekpresi apapun. Ia menggeser tubuh Hinata ke jok penumpang sedangkan dirinya duduk di depan stir kemudi. Dan sosok itu pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan suara tawa tertahan.

Sosok itu tak menyadari ataupun tahu jika ada seorang satpam café itu yang melihat kejadian barusan. Sosok itu sudah lengah dan melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir apa-apa dan rasa pusing dikepalanya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Di tambah perutnya sangat merasa mual ketika mencium bau anyir dan basah didekatnya. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk mulai ia tegakan meskipun rasanya sangat berat.

Ruangan yang kini ia tempati sangat jauh dari kata bersih. Udara di dalam ruangan asing itu terasa sangat lembab dan juga pengap. Kepala Hinata bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat sebagaimana luasnya ruangan yang ia tempati. Namun, hanya kegelapan yang ia dapatkan. Sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela kecil di atas dinding batu itu sama sekali tak menerpa sudut-sudut yang memang jauh dari jangkauan sinarnya. Hinata tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri, mungkin semalaman. Mengingat saat ia ada di dalam mobil adalah malam hari, sedangkan sekarang matahari sudah menampakan wujudnya di luar sana.

Hinata menatap keadaan dirinya sendiri. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih utuh. Ia terduduk di sebuah kursi besi dengan kedua tangan di ikat di masing-masing sisi sandaran kursi itu. Kakinya pun mengalami hal yang sama, mulutnya di bekap dengan sebuah selotip hitam. Ingin rasanya berteriak minta dibebaskan, namun tak bisa ia lakukan. Mencoba bergerak sedikit saja, dera rasa sakit ditangannya membuatnya berhenti karena ikatan yang terlampau kencang.

Bulir-bulir air mata menggenangi mata lavendernya. Rambut bagian depannya melekat erat di sisi wajah dan lehernya karena keringat. Sebuah isakan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya yang tertutupi selotip. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati… apa salahnya? Apa yang ia perbuat sampai ada pihak yang menculik dan menyekapnya di tempat kotor seperti ini?

Krieett!

Pintu dari besi tepat di depan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Suaranya sangat terdengar nyaring saat pintu tua berkarat itu bergeser dan menjeblak terbuka. Hinata memicingkan matanya tajam dan penuh amarah pada sosok bertudung hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Seolah-olah tatapannya itu mewakili apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada sosok itu. Ia ingin memaki, mencemooh, menghardik, bahkan ingin memukulnya atas kelancangannya menyekap dirinya.

"Mmm… mmmmm…" Hinata ingin berucap sesuatu tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Ia menggerak-gerakan anggota badannya yang sebisa mungkin bisa ia gerakan—menandakan jika ia ingin terlepas dari ikatan itu.

Sosok tegap berjaket dan bertudung hitam itu melangkah masuk, secara otomatis pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat ketika sosoknya melewati pintu. Suara gesekan sol sepatu boot hitamnya nampak terdengar menyeramkan.

Hinata langsung berhenti bergerak dan menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Apakah ia kenal atau tidak? Ataukah ini adalah salah satu perbuatan orang yang terobsesi akan dirinya.

Refleks, Hinata sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ketika tangan berkulit coklat dari sosok itu mengarah ke wajahnya.

Sret!

Sekali tarikan tangan berkulit coklat itu menarik dan membuka tempelan selotip di bibir Hinata. Membuat sang pemilik bibir itu mengerang sakit karena perih. "S-siapa kau? Ap-apa tujuanmu menculikku?" tanyanya tanpa ada rasa takut sekali pun.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Aku adalah seorang artis, akan ada banyak orang yang mencariku. Menyerahlah sebelum polisi menangkapmu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara."

"…" Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Hinata semakin kesal, wajahnya yang semula pucat kini memerah menahan amarah. "Lepaskan aku!"

"…"

"Apa kau tuli, HAH?" teriak Hinata pada akhirnya.

Plak!

Kepala Hinata miring ke kanan akibat tamparan keras yang ia dapatkan. Pipinya berdenyut sakit dan terasa panas. "Brengsek! Tunjukan siapa dirimu."

"Hahahahahha!" suara tawa tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari sosok berjaket hitam itu.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau benar-benar—"

"Hinata." Suara yang tampak sangat familiar menyapu gendang telinga gadis berambut lavender itu membuatnya terdiam membisu.

"K-kau"

"Kau tak mengenaliku, Sayang?"

"Ti-dak mungkin—ini bohong!" teriak Hinata.

Sret! Sosok itu menurunkan tudung jaketnya dan helaian rambut berwarna kuning cerah terlihat, beserta dengan lekuk wajah yang sangat Hinata kenali sebagai—

"Na-Naruto?"

—kekasihnya.

Air mata langsung menggenang di pelupuk kedua mata gadis cantik itu. "Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?"

"Balas dendam!" Naruto berucap dengan suara yang terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin. Pandangan matanya kosong dan hanya ada tatapan dendam juga benci di dalamnya. Wajahnya tak berekspresi layaknya boneka.

"Apa salahku padamu? Apa yang kuperbuat sampai-sampai kau—"

Siingg! Sebuah pisau panjang dan besar dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dari balik jaketnya. Membuat Hinata membeku dan diam menutup mulut.

Jleb!

"Akh!" Hinata menjerit sakit ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja menikam bahu depan kanannnya dengan pisau tajam itu sampai tembus ke belakang. Jaket berwarna krem yang ia kenakan kini berubah menjadi merah dan membuatnya kotor.

"Maafkan aku! Jaketmu jadi kotor karena ulahku," ucap Naruto dan tersenyum melihat darah yang keluar banyak dari bahu Hinata. Mengotori tangan dan jaketnya sendiri karena terciprat oleh darah gadis itu.

Jleb!

"AAARRGGGGHHH! HENTIKAN!—kumohon!" Pinta Hinata memelas karena rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah ketika Naruto mencabut pisau itu dalam sekali tarikan, dan menghujamkannya lagi pada bahu sebelah kiri, kemudian menariknya kembali.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar dan air matanya sudah jatuh dari tadi. Ia menangis memang karena rasa sakit dibahunya, tapi hatinya lebih menangis karena rasa sakit akan orang yang dicintainyalah yang melakukannya.

"Hentikan, Na-ru-to!"

Plak!

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut jahatmu itu, Gadis Jalang!"

"—hiks… hiks…" Segaris aliran darah mengalir di dagu Hinata dan terus menuju lehernya yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya.

Naruto langsung menarik dagu Hinata agar menatap kedua matanya yang menampakan raut wajah dingin. "Berhenti menangis! Air matamu tak akan bisa menghapus semua yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargaku."

Cuih! Hinata meludahi wajah Naruto dan memandang kedua bola mata safir milik Naruto tak kalah tajam.

Diluar dugaan, Naruto malah menyeringai dan menghapus bekas ludahan Hinata di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku cukup terkesan. Kau tidak merasa takut ataupun gentar padaku meskipun dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini. Semua keturunan Hyuuga memang hebat," pujinya dan kemudian melepaskan sentuhan tangannya di dagu Hinata.

"Katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Bukankah kau mencin—"

"Aku membencimu. Aku benci semua anggota keluargamu. Kau dan kakak tersayangmu sudah membuat hidup adikku hancur. Adik yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku lindungi setengah mati. Tapi kalian berdua—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak punya seorang ka—"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

Naruto langsung mencekik leher Hinata dengan erat. Membuat gadis itu kesulitan bernapas dan terbatuk-batuk. "K-kau—uhuk! Le-lepas… kan!"

"Katakan padaku! Dimana kakak tersayangmu sekarang berada? Dimana si brengsek itu, HAH?"

"Di-dia… su-sudah… mati."

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak terkejut dan melepaskan cekikannya pada gadis itu. "Bohong!"

"Uhuk! Haahh… haaahhh…" Hinata menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Neji? Katakan padaku, Naruto!"

"…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya sehingga Hinata tak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana raut wajah Naruto sekarang.

"Apa kau melakukan ini padaku karena ingin balas dendam pada kakakku? Cepat jelaskan!"

Naruto langsung menarik paksa kalung di leher Hinata yang ia berikan beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Kau mengenali kalung ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata tegas.

Naruto menarik kedua sudut ujung bibirnya berlainan arah. "Perlukah aku menusukmu kembali dengan pisau ini? Bagian mana yang kau inginkan, hm?"

Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya dan meneguk ludahnya gugup. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajah dan seluruh badannya. "Jangan lakukan hal itu!" ucapnya dan menggelengkan kepala cepat.

Sreeet!

"Aaarrggghhh!" Hinata mengerang sakit ketika lagi-lagi pisau itu bersentuhan dengan lehernya dan membuat luka garis memanjang.

Ia merasakan mual karena mencium bau darahnya sendiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Apa kau yakin tak mengenali kalung ini?"

Naruto siap mengangkat pisaunya dan entah di bagian mana yang akan ia goreskan pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Kalung itu milik adikmu," jawab Hinata akhirnya dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"_Good. So, what do you know my sister name?_

Hinata menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Ia tak tahu sama sekali siapa dan bagaimana rupa adik kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ia baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukan anak tunggal dari koran yang ia baca. Hinata berpikir keras, sebenarnya apa yang telah ia dan kakaknya lakukan dulu pada keluarga Naruto. Mencoba mengingatnya pun percuma, karena memang Hinata lupa akan apa yang dilakukannya dulu.

"A-aku… tidak tahu jika kau… punya seorang adik, Na-ru-to."

Plak!

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan kau panggil namaku dengan—"

"Kakakku yang berbuat salah kenapa aku yang harus menanggungnya, HAH? Katakan padaku! Katakan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakakku pada adik tersayangmu? Apa dia mencampakannya? Mungkin saja kakakku melakukannya karena adikmu sangat pantas mendapatkannya."

Jleb!

"AARRGGGHHH!" Hinata menjerit sejadinya ketika Naruto menusukan pisau itu di atas punggung tangan kirinya yang terikat. Rasanya sangat ngilu dan Hinata merasakan jika tulang-tulang jari punggung tangannya patah karena ujung pisau itu melewati sampai telapak tangannya. Tangannya terasa kebas dan Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menggerakannya. Tangannya seperti sudah mati rasa.

Kepala Hinata tertunduk dan ia terengah-engah lelah karena dari tadi berteriak. Darahnya sudah banyak yang keluar, membuat kesadarannya mulai hilang. Kedua mata lavendernya yang terlihat sayu menatap tubuh tegap Naruto yang berjongkok di depannya. Ia menahan nafasnya sebentar ketika Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gunting ukuran sedang di balik jaketnya. Tadi pisau, sekarang gunting.

"Dengan benda apa lagi kau akan melukaiku, Naruto," pikir Hinata.

"Rambutmu sangat indah, Hinata," puji Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Namun bagi Hinata, senyuman itu bagaikan sebuah ajakan menuju kematian. Sungguh menakutkan.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Hinata tak melawan sama sekali ketika Naruto meraih rambut panjangnya dan memotongnya secara cepat dan tak berbentuk. Sang pemilik itu memotong rambut panjang Hinata sangat pendek, di atas bahu.

"Aaaahhh~kau memang lebih cantik dengan rambut pendek," puji Naruto sekali lagi dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sekilas.

"…"

"Kau semakin mirip dengan adikku. Kau tahu? Adikku mempunyai rambut yang pendek dan terlihat sangat manis." Naruto meracau tak jelas dan Hinata hanya mampu mendengarkannya sambil terus mengingat-ngingat alasan kenapa Naruto balas dendam padanya untuk adikknya.

"…"

"Adikku punya seorang kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi, ia pernah menceritakannya padaku. Saat pertama kali ia pulang kencan, ia bercerita padaku jika malam itu adalah malam yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan."

"Kekasih?" batin Hinata dan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap wajah Naruto lekat.

"Seorang pemuda yang tampan dari keluarga Hyuuga. Adikku rela melakukan apapun asalkan pemuda itu tetap mau di sampingnya. Ia rela membagi rasa sayangnya padaku demi pemuda itu. Ia rela membagi waktu dengan keluarganya untuk pemuda itu. Ia rela menjadi bahan cemoohan dan makian para fans demi pemuda itu. Ia rela menghabiskan tabungannya hanya untuk membeli sebuah kado yang spesial di hari ulang tahun untuk pemuda itu. Bahkan ia rela memberikan—"

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kakakku, tidak pernah jahat ataupun memanpaatkan kebaikan orang lain."

"Kau tidak percaya? Lalu apa kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai aku marah dan tak pernah memafkannya?"

"Apa? Apa yang telah dilakukan kakakku sampai-sampai kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hinata yang sedang mencoba memfokuskan kembali pandangannya yang sempat mengabur. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan tubuhnya sangat lemas.

Naruto meraih jaket yang Hinata kenakan, ia mengguntingnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sampai jaket itu sudah tak berbentuk, dan kini Hinata hanya memakai sebuah kemeja polos berwarna biru berlengan pendek. Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya ketika Naruto menjatuhkan gunting itu dan kedua tangannya beralih untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Ja-jangan! Hentikan, kubilang hentikan!"

Naruto berhenti ketika akan membuka kancing ketiga kemeja Hinata. "Bukankah kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kakakmu pada adikku?"

"Tidak!—kau gila!"

"Aku memang sudah gila semenjak adikku mati karena kakakmu."

"A-apa?—Neji, dia tak mungkin sudah membunuh ad—mmpphhh~" Hinata mendesah ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto menciumnya dan meraba bagian dadanya yang sebelah kanan. Ia merasakan jika tangan Naruto tengah meraba seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menekan kepalanya kuat guna memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata menyerngit sakit ketika Naruto menarik kerah kemejanya sehingga bisa terlihat jika bahu bagian depannya itu terluka karena luka tusukan. Naruto beralih menciumi leher Hinata yang terluka, menjilat darahnya membuat Hinata merakan rasa perih dan panas sekaligus.

Ia berusaha mengunci rapat bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara desahan yang akan membuat Naruto semakin lebih melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Hinata memang pernah menginginkan ini, tapi bukan dalam kejadian dan alasan balas dendam.

"Nggg~hentikan, Naruto!" ucap Hinata.

Bukannya berhenti Naruto malah semakin meraba dan meremas dada Hinata bergantian. Dan sebelah tangannya mulai turun ke bawah dan meraba paha Hinata yang masih tertutupi oleh jeans panjang. Sebelah tangannya akan membuka kancing celana jeans Hinata ketika suara gadis itu terdengar olehnya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"H-hentikan! A-aku—adikmu, aku ingat nama adikmu," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia baru mengingatnya ketika ia melihat kembali bandul kalung putih yang pernah Naruto berikan padanya.

Naruto bergerak menjauh dari tubuh Hinata dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya tadi. "Katakan!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras karena kejadian kelam beberapa tahun silam terlintas begitu saja di otaknya. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan kakakku! Naruto—"

"Bukan kata maafmu yang ingin kudengar," potong Naruto cepat.

Tenggrokkan Hinata terasa tercekat dan kelu untuk mengucapkan satu buah nama. Nama seorang gadis yang sudah dengan teganya ia jahati. "S—Sakura. Sungguh! Aku tak tahu jika dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Dia memperkenalkan diri pada keluarga Hyuuga dengan marga Haruno. Lagi pula—"

Sret!

Jleb!

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Jleb!

"Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk darah ketika merasakan rasa nyeri di bagian perutnya. Ia menangis sejadinya dan berteriak histeris ketika melihat darah mengalir dari perutnya. "BAJINGAN!—hiks… hiks!"

Naruto sama sekali tak mengubris teriakan dan makian Hinata. "Karena dia memang adik angkatku! Sakura mati ketika mengandung anak Neji. Laki-laki bejat itu tak mau bertanggung jawab dan adikku akhirnya bunuh diri."

Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia sangat tak percaya jika kakaknya melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu. Hati Hinata mencelos ketika dia juga sama saja. Pada saat malam itu, malam di mana tengah hujan deras. Sakura datang ke rumahnya dan ingin menemui Neji untuk memberitahukan pasca kehamilannya. Tapi, ia… Hinata yang menemuinya dan mengatakan jika anak yang dikandungnya bukanlah anak Neji. Semua ini salahnya, ia yang telah membunuh Sakura bukanlah Neji. Dan mengingat kematian kakaknya itu, ia juga bersalah karena sudah mengatakan jika Sakura memilih laki-laki lain dari pada dirinya. Ia mengadu dombakan keduanya dan berakhir dengan kematian keduanya.

"Semua ini… salahku. Maaf—uhuk!"

"Kau dan keluargamu sudah membuat adikku mati!" ucap Naruto dan—

Jleb!

—menusukan kembali pisaunya tepat di bagian perut sebelah kiri. Hinata sudah tak bisa berteriak sakit lagi. Ia lelah. Ia mengaku di dalam hati jika ia memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Tapi—

"Kau sudah membunuh anakmu sendiri, Na-ru-to," ucap Hinata lirih di tengah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan di tengah isak tangisnya.

—ia tak rela jika anak yang tengah dikandungnya harus mati karena kesalahan ibunya sendiri. Anak itu baru saja seumur jagung, tapi ia sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia.

Kedua bola mata berwarna safir itu terbelalak sempurna, ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan pisau di tangannya dan jatuh terduduk. Ia memegang kepalanya erat. "Kau—"

"Anak ini… tak tahu apa-apa tapi kau… malah membunuhnya."

"Kenapa kau tak—"

"Sudah terlambat…"

"…" Naruto terdiam membisu dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kau… seorang… pembunuh…" Hinata menundukan kepalanya dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah erat. Ia menangis karena ia baru tersadar, jika ia tak ubahnya seperti seorang penjahat berdarah dingin.

"Hinata… maafkan—"

Brak!

"Jangan bergerak!" seru seorang polisi di depan pintu besi yang sudah menjeblak terbuka. Seketika bau anyir darah tercium kuat membuat polisi itu hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Cepat borgol dia!" seru polisi yang lain dengan sebuah _handgun_ di sebelah tangannya dan tangannya yang lain memegang senter. Dua orang polisi langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan memborgol kedua tangannya. Tak ada perlawanan dari Naruto. Sedangkan anggota medis langgsung membuka ikatan Hinata dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Gawat! Kita harus segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit.

"Denyut nadinya sangat lemah."

"Siapkan ambulans!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo pendek sebahu keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah tempat di mana orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa dirawat.

Ia menghela nafas pendek sebelum benar-benar masuk melewati pintu utama tempat itu. Hinata melangkah pelan dan merapatkan syal yang dipakai dilehernya. Ia melangkah menemui seseorang yang memang sudah kenal dengannya dari dulu. "Paman Iruka, selamat siang!" sapanya ramah dan membungkuk rendah.

"Ah! Selamat siang. Kau datang ingin mengunjunginya?

Hinata mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sedikit membaik. Ia mungkin tak akan mengenalimu meskipun kau sebutkan namamu. Bahkan ia tak ingat dengan namanya sendiri. Kuharap kau mengerti. Ia tak ubahnya seperti seorang anak yang baru lahir."

Ya, Hinata tahu akan hal itu. Ia sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk tak menangis saat melihat keadaan Naruto.

Kekasihnya itu ternyata mengalami gangguan kejiwaan semenjak dua tahun yang lalu pasca kematian adiknya. Naruto pernah berada di tempat seperti ini selam 3 bulan, lalu keluar setelah dinyatakan sembuh. Numun, kini ia kembali lagi dan mungkin akan keluar dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Depresi yang dialaminya sangat parah bahkan cenderung ke arah kerusakan. Ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri sebanyak lima kali.

Hinata begitu miris mendengarnya ketika Iruka menceritakan hal itu di sepanjang jalan keduanya menuju sebuah taman di belakang rumah sakit jiwa itu. Iruka menunjuk seseorang di balik kaca jendela.

Kedua mata lavender milik gadis itu terlihat meredup melihat sosok Naruto tengah duduk di atas kursi roda di bawah pohon besar di halaman itu. Sendirian.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Hinata dan menatap wajah Iruka.

"Tentu."

Hinata melangkah kedua kakinya meninggalkan Iruka.

"Nak Hinata!" panggil Iruka membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"…"

"…"

"Mau kah kau memaafkannya?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya," jawab Hinata.

"Bisakah kau menjadi cahaya baginya?"

"…" Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Bisakah kau menariknya kembali ke permukaan kehidupan yang indah?"

"…" Hinata mengangguk. Dan setelahnya ia kembali melangkah dan mendekati sosok Naruto.

Hinata berjongkok tepat di depan kursi roda Naruto. Sebuah senyuman lembut terhias di bibirnya. Namun kedua pipinya sudah basah karena ia sudah menangis pilu. "Naruto…" ucapnya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Kepala Naruto yang semula menunduk sedikit terangkat. Dan kedua mata safirnya memandang kosong kedua mata lavender dihadapannya.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" tanya Hinata. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam suara tangisnya ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dengan pelan kedua tangan mungil gadis itu menangkup wajah Naruto agar ia menatap dirinya. "Ini aku… Hinata."

"Hi-na-ta?"

"Ya, benar! Ini aku, Hinata."

"Hi-na-ta. Hinata. Hinata." Naruto mengulang ucapannya beberapa kali tanpa ekpresi dan pandangan mata kosong.

"Naruto—hiks!" Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto erat. Ia menangis sejadinya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Kau adalah cahaya bagiku, Naruto," ucap Hinata di sela isak tangisnya.

"Ca-ha-ya?"

"Iya. Dan aku adalah cahaya bagimu. Karena itu kumohon!—kembalilah seperti dulu."

Naruto sama sekali tak berucap lagi. Ia menggerakan kedua lengannya untuk mendekap tubuh mungil di hadapannya erat. "Hinata, maafkan aku!" batinnya dan setitik air mata jatuh dari mata safirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

Ha-hai^^*menunduk malu*

Ini adlah karya fiksi pertamaku dengan pair NaruHina.

Dan maaf jika Naruto dan Hinata sangat OoC sekali..heheh. Abisnya susah kalau ga ngebuat Hinata sdikit diluar karakternya, terlbh ia 'kan sdng disiksa ma Naru, masa ga marah. Iya 'kan?0.0

Q truh di rate-M, krn bhs d fic nie da yg kasar, jg kekerasan fisik. Nyari aman z, dan mngkn kesan 'Dark'nya ga trllu kerasa, krn, yah, hanya ide crt sprt nie yg mnrtku cocok untuk pair nie.

Mngkn akn lbh krasa jk ber-genre horror, tp… lain kl z d publishnya..*nyengir*

Idenya pasaran? Ugh! Sangat pasaran. Mungkin udh da yg bkin dngn tema sprti ini. Tp, ttp nekat buat d publish. Maaf, ya.

Dan akhrnya sangat menggantung, benar? Karena itu Saya ga kbrtan jk da reader yg menginginkan sequel dr fic nie. Akan Saya buatkan dengan senang hati. Sungguh!^^

Aku berani jamin jika semua kata-kata di fic ini hasil imajinasiku *ngacungin jempol*

Tapi, aku jg ga kbrtan kok klu da dr kalian yg menginginkan fic nie di delete karena dianggap mengganggu.

Lbh baik lagi, jika ficku ini diberikan kritik dan msukan. Spy lbh baik lagi dlm pmbuatan fic slnjutnya.

Yg pnting aku sudah ikut meramaikan event ini. Q sangat seneng.

Buat tmn2 smua.. mksh atas semangatnya.

_Domo Arigatou, Minna!^^_

_**Review?**_


End file.
